El mejor Año
by TheHinata
Summary: natsu se encuentra esperando a su novia para pedirle matrimonio en el tiempo en que espera a a chica comienza a recordar sus primeros momentos hasta el día de hoy


_Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz hasta que la conocía a ella…_

.

.

Ahí estaba el, en una de las mesa del lujoso restaurant esperando la llegada de su novia, esta noche se le declararía, le preguntaría si aceptaba pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y a causa de esta pregunta estaba nervioso, fue entonces cuando vi el cielo que había esa noche, completamente despejado, era la mejor vista, y había elegido ese lugar con un solo propósito, darle la sorpresa a su novia….

Recordó la primera vez que la vio…en la secundaria…

_**~o~**_

_flash back_

Al instituto iban entrando a quienes considerarían losmas guapos del ese año…saludaban a quienes conocían y examinaban detalladamente a las chicas del lugar buscando a sus próximas conquistas….

Se detuvieron frente al patio central conversando con lindas chicas hasta que el pelirosa vio a una chica la cual no se le había acercado….

Una rubia con anteojos y ropa anticuada…no era precisamente una belleza pero llamo su atención por lo que comenzó a alejarse de su grupo y fue en busca de la chica misteriosa…

Se posiciono frente a ella tratando de llamar su atención puesto que estaba leyendo un libro...

Las primeras palabras de ella no fueron exactamente lo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar…

-_muévete me obstruyes la luz_-dio sin ni siquiera mirarlo logrando enojar al chico

Desde ese día comenzó una pequeña guerra entre ellos en donde la chica siempre terminaba humillada frente a toda la clase, el chico se burlaba, después de todo ella había comenzado

Un día Su padre enfermó por lo que las posibilidades de que se convirtiera en millonario aumentaron todos se acercaron mas a él, todos menos ella, ese chica rubia seguía siendo distante con el a pesar de la fortuna que podría obtener…

Meses después la empresa del padre del joven estaba casi en bancarrota y las amistades se esfumaron salvo unos cuantos que estaban con el sinceramente…entonces se percato de que la cica seguía igual con el, a la misma distancia…mientras que los demás lo fueron dejando solo…

Cierto día de lluvia no tenia dinero con el cual volver a casa había olvidado su billetera y ya no había nadie en el instituto… llegaría empapado a casa probablemente se resfriaría y quien sabe que pasaría después, una vez que puso un pie fuera del lugar la lluvia se hizo presente comenzó a tiritar de frio hasta que se percato de que la lluvia ya no lo mojaba alzo la vista y se percato de la presencia de cierta rubia quien se encontraba a su lado con u paraguas

_-¿Por qué me ayudas?-_la pregunto luego de un rato de haber caminado juntos- _he sido malo contigo no deberías…-_

-_yo, no te guardo rencor…-_le respondió con simpleza la chica….-_mi mamá me enseño a disculpar a los demás puesto que solo son errores…cualquier ser humano se equivoca, no te preocupes por eso natsu…_-finalizo con una sonrisa sincera que logro sonrojar al chico…de todas las "bellezas" que había visto ninguna le había sonreído así….

La chica lo llevo a su casa y le presto ropa de su padre, lo acogió, lo ayudo

_-ten chocolate caliente, te ayudara, yo iré a tomar un baño, estas en tu casa….-_dicho esto la chica se marcho…dejando a un pensativo natsu…

.

.

Pararon unos 15 minutos y de pronto se había abierto la puerta de la casa el joven solo atino a ponerse de pie, cuando de pronto…

-_¡LUCYYYYY!-_se escucho el grito por toda la casa, la joven sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una toalla y salió rumbo a el salón de la casa encontrándose con una natsu acorralado y un Loke apuntándole con un bate

_-¿Loke?...que haces…-_le pegunto la chica cunado había legado a la sala

-_es un ladrón_…-el chico se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con una Lucy con una toalla cortísima+

Mientras que por otra parte natsu la vio como la chica mas linda que haya visto…estaban sin lentes por lo que podía notar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate su pelo rubio aun mojado con unas gotitas descendiendo sobre su provocador cuerpo…era una vista inigualable…

-_n-no…es un…amigo_-dijo para luego percatarse de como andaba vestida_...-¡n-no miren_!-grito para luego irse a cambiar…

Mas tarde le explico la historia de natsu omitiendo el hecho de que le hacia "bullying"….celoso aun Loke decidió irse dejando a la parejita sola

-_eres hermosa_-dijo el pelirosa frente a un silencio que se había presentado

_-q-que dices…solo porque me viste así…_

_-eres linda sin maquillaje….una belleza natural..._

_-b-basta...natsu…no estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas..._

_-y-ya debo irme…nos vemos…_-el pelirosa tomo sus cosas pero antes de irse se dio vuelta y le deposito un fuga beso en los labios de la joven...-_ linda por dentro y por fuera…_-luego de eso...salió rápidamente del lugar totalmente sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido...Era un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría

Y con el pasar del tiempo se fue acercando más y mas a ella descubriendo lo fascinante que era la chica….

Finamente la convenció de usar ropa mas acorde a su belleza lo cual le provocó muchos celos luego de notar las miradas pervertidas de los hombres, trato de convencerla de andar como monja pero ya era tarde…

**_~o~_**

_fin flash back_

Se puso de pie cuando la vio entrar al restauran lucia tan hermosa como cuando le pidió que fueran novios….

Ya cansado de las miradas que le lanzaban los demás hombres se decidió a tratar de tenerla solo para el, así es se había vuelto muy posesivo con la chica….

~o~

**_flash back_**

Así que gracias al apoyo de unos amigos decidió por fin declararse…y escogió la época navideña para hacerlo, la invito a una fiesta en su casa en donde disfrutaron del ambiente la chica se había vuelto amiga de muchas chicas quienes estaban encantadas con ella, era tan dulce e inteligente que hasta creían que natsu le seria de mala influencia pero dándose cuenta de su obvia atracción los dejaron...

Muchas parejas se intercambiaron regalos y casi al término de la fiesta el pelirosa tomo a la rubia de la muñeca y la saco al balcón…durante toda la fiesta no había podido hablar con ella ya que fue regaloneada por muchos varones….

Una vez afuera saco una cajita de su chaqueta se arrodillo y frente a una muy sonrojada lucy le pidió si quería ser su novia a lo que la chica le dijo que si…

Fue una linda navidad para el…

**_~o~_**

**_fin flash back_**

-siento la demora-le dijo la chica cuando por fin llego junto a su novio

-luces tan linda que no importa jeje-el chico la beso y tomaron asiento

-es una vista preciosa-

-si…lucy ¿Qué hora es?

-son las 23:50…natsu…ya me disculpe….-

-no es por eso, sabe s hay un motivo por el cual quería tener esta vista…-el chico el tomo las dos manos…- lucy…te amo…eres la chica mas linda, dulce y perfecta que ha podido conocer…ni siquiera yo me lo creo…el hecho de que hayas decidido decirme que si a ser novios…has sido la luz en mi camino y por eso yo…quiero dar el siguiente paso

-natsu-susurro la chica con su corazón latiendo a mil…

-lucy…mira el cielo…-la chica obedeció…ante esto el pelirosa se acercó a ella rodeándola con su brazos acercando sus labios al oído de esta….

De pronto toda la gente comenzó con un conteo en reversa….10..9..8…7….6…5…4…3…2…1…

-cásate conmigo-le susurro el chico mientras la abrazaba la chica cuando estaba a punto de darse vuelta para darle la respuesta los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer y entre ellos había un

"_**Te amo lucy ahora y siempre"**_

Sin dudarlo dos veces la chica se giro, lo abrazo y con la misma energía los beso, para terminar con un si...

_Un __si__ que daría paso a una nueva historia…_

_._

_._

_**De antemano quiero agradecer sus review y aprovechando que este es mí primer one-shot del año quiero saludar a:**_

_**Infinity Infinytum- Zy system- majo dragneel-cata fullbuster-Razhelle-bella-niuXD-Ana lucy**_

_**A quienes ya considero amigos desde el 2012 y mee dieron mucho apoyo con sus review n.n saludos**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Hinata-chan^_^**_


End file.
